Dragon Ball Z: A Ripple In History
by XenoFan100
Summary: What if Frieza had kin living on the Planet Vegeta when he destroyed it? How will this affect the story of Dragon Ball Z as a whole? Find out as the story follows the adventure of Grunkalt, an alien of Frieza's race wanting revenge against the tyrannical ruler.
1. A Ripple In History: Chapter 1

'Hello' - character thinking

"Hello" - character talking

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Bye Tora! Bye everyone else!" said an energetic, young voice, as the space pods flew off into the distance. The person who said this was an alien looking creature. He had 2 black horns on the side of his head, with 2 smaller, green colored horns protruding right in front of the black ones. Ingrained into his head, was a turquoise gem that shone in the sunlight. A mask adorned his face, that was of green color, and above that mask, were 2 almost completely white eyes, except for the black slits that made up the pupil. He wore a dark blue outfit, with dark purple shoulder pads sticking out, with similar colored boots (Turles' Saiyan armor). For pants, he wore black pants that fit him comfortably. A large, black tail came from the back of his pants, and it was black in color.

His name was Grunkalt, and as he watched his friend fly off into the distance, he adorned a more serious look on his face.

"It looks like it's time to train again…" he told himself as he flew away, towards a more deserted part of the planet, Planet Vegeta.

_5 minutes later_

As he touched down in the barren area that would serve as a training ground, a rather large animal came towards him. It looked like a centipede, but was 20 feet long, and had spikes atop it's back. It let out a menacing screech as it approached Grunkalt, thinking that it had found its dinner for the day.

"Do I have to deal with you guys every time I want to get some good training in?" questioned Grunkalt to himself, as he raised his right hand. A dark green energy ball shot out from his hand, and hurtled towards the centipede looking creature. The ball detonated as it touched the animal, blowing it to pieces, scattering its remains across the desert that Grunkalt was currently occupying.

"You would think that they would learn after trying so many times, but I guess they are smart enough to know how strong the person they are attacking are." Grunkalt muttered to himself.

"Anyway, time to start training!" He stated to himself as he put his arms in the push-up position. This is what he did whenever Tora and his group were gone. He would work himself to get stronger so he would never be unprepared for a mission. As a member of the race of his boss, Frieza, he was expected to go out on many high level missions to continually prove his worth to the Frieza Force. He hadn't gotten a mission in a long time, but that didn't worry him. Frieza most likely forgot about him again, having so many planets and subjects at his disposal. He just continued to train, so Frieza would finally notice his strength.

_Several hours later_

Sweat poured down Grunkalts face as he finished the last of his exercise. He had done thousands of push-ups, sit-ups, and squats. He fired many ki blasts at random targets, be it a small animal, like a bug, or even a speck of dust flying through the air. He sparred with the air, making imaginary targets in his mind to fight, be it Tora and his squad, or regiments of Frieza's soldiers. He calmed his mind with some meditation, which also served to improve his focus.

'Maybe Tora and his squad are back by now. They normally finish their missions pretty quickly.' He thought. He flew up into the air and soared back to the landing area, but at a slightly slower pace than when he left.

_10 minutes later_

He flew into the landing zone after making it back to the outpost that hosted the main fighting force, so that they would be ready for any mission should they be called for it. Grunkalt didn't see any new ships, bar 1 space pod, so he ignored it and went into the bar to relax.

'Guess they haven't made it back after all…' he thought as he walked into the bar. The sight that he stumbled upon surprised him ,and also made him feel a little dread in the pit of his stomach. He saw Bardock, the strongest of Tora's squad, standing there, bleeding profusely, staring out to the crowd that had gathered around him to see if he was alright. Grunkalt also noticed the blood soaked bandana Bardock was wearing across his forehead. Bardock mumbled something under his breath, then suddenly stood up and started shouting.

"Frieza has betrayed us! Dodoria killed them all! Tora, Fasha, everyone is dead!" He yelled in distress and anger to the crowd. The words shocked Grunkalt to the core.

'Tora… he's dead?' he said in his head. There was no way. His friend couldn't be dead! That wasn't possible! Then he processed that Bardock said Frieza had a part in this. His mind clouded, and in his mind, went from a very strong and respectful kin, to a demon.

"I'm going to teach that bastard a lesson! FRIEZA!" Bardock screamed to the heavens. As he flew out, Grunkalt followed, both driven by rage and anger, both having the same goal. Their minds both had the same image of Frieza, dead at their feet.

Power Levels:

Bardock: 10,000

Tora: 7,500

Grunkalt: 12,500


	2. A Ripple In History: Chapter 2

_Author Note: I Know the last chapter was short, but I plan to make all chapters afterwards at least 1000 words long. I personally hate short chapters when I read fanfiction, so I'm making mine longer than that. Hope you enjoy the story. :)_

'Frieza' - character thinking

"Frieza" - character talking

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Grunkalt and Bardock were beyond angry. Scratch that, they were absolutely livid that Frieza would betray them like this. What reason could he possibly have for ordering Bardock and the others to be executed, and on a mission no less?! As the two vengeful warriors flew out of the bar and into the airspace, they heard a commotion from a few soldiers that happened to be in earshot.

"Why do you think Frieza is here?" The first soldier asked, completely oblivious to the two eavesdropping on the conversation, as he did not have a scouter on.

"I have no clue, but I hope it doesn't have anything to do with us." The second soldier fearfully replied.

"I don't think it would have anything to do with us. We're just grunts, so don't worry about it." The first soldier said, calming down the second one a bit.

"So why do think he is here? He's just hovering above the planet in his ship. I wonder why he hasn't docked yet." Questioned the second soldier.

The 2 had heard enough of the babbling from the soldiers. Frieza was parked just above the planet! They could confront him on his murder of their friends, and hopefully take revenge. Bardock looked over to Grunkalt, and Grunkalt nodded to him. Grunkalt was slightly fearful of Frieza's power, but he didn't dare show it. If the two of them worked together, they could overwhelm Frieza.

Right?

The two powered up, and flew towards the atmosphere at high speeds, hoping to catch Frieza before he finished whatever diabolic scheme he was planning.

_Five minutes earlier, on Frieza's Spaceship_

"UUGH!" Yelled a man as he was hit across the face. As he hit the floor, a badge rolled across the floor. It was the royal crest, and beside it, was the corpse of King Vegeta, king of all Saiyans. Beside him stood a tyrant more evil than any other, only being rivaled by his family. It was Frieza, and he had just murdered the king!

"Dodoria, Zarbon, get rid of the rest of these monkeys." Frieza said in an almost bored, yet commanding tone, as he turned around and took a sip of red wine from the glass he was holding in his hand.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." They both said obediently as they both charged a blast in their hands.

The Saiyans, who were cowering in fear after seeing their king be killed by one measly punch, started backing away in fright from Frieza's elite henchmen.

"Die!" They both said as they fired their respective blasts at the Saiyans. The screams of pain and death were music to Frieza's ears.

After the Saiyans were eliminated, Frieza's henchmen turned back to him.

"What are we going to now, my lord?" Zarbon asked. He was curious as to why they were hovering above the monkey infested planet.

"The monkeys have become too disobedient for my tastes. I plan to exterminate the entire race in a single blow." The alien overlord stated.

In truth, Frieza had begun to slightly fear the Saiyans. The way their power grew after every battle intrigued him at first, but now the thought of a Saiyan having the potential to rival, if not surpass him given the right amount of time terrified him. Not that he would ever show it to his henchmen, or any other living being for that matter. His pride was too great for that. At first, he never believed in the ancient prophecy of the almighty "Super Saiyan", but the news of multiple Saiyans reaching and passing the power level of 10,000 brought his fears to the surface.

"What about the prince, my lord. Will you keep him alive?" Zarbon asked. The Saiyan prince, Vegeta, had overwhelming potential to become one of the stronger forces in the Frieza Force.

"Yes, he will stay alive and under my command for the time being, along with the other two monkeys with him." Frieza said, referring to Raditz and Nappa, who were on a mission on another planet and guarding the prince respectively.

"Very well, my lord." Zarbon replied.

_Present time, outside of Frieza's spaceship_

The duo of Grunkalt and Bardock were approaching the upper atmosphere, and Grunkalt was starting to get more and more nervous. He knew that both him and Bardock were strong, but were they actually strong enough to defeat Frieza? He didn't truly believe so, but his thirst for revenge pushed down those thoughts.

'Why am I chickening out. This is for Tora! I have to do this!' Grunkalt berated himself for even fearing the tyrannical ruler of the galaxy. He had Bardock to help him, so they would be fine. His fear subsided as he continued thinking of revenge.

'We're almost there Frieza. You'll pay for what you've done!' Bardock thought to himself. He was much less fearful than Grunkalt was. He truly believed that he could and would take on Frieza and win.

With their thoughts in tow, they finally reached the area where Frieza's spaceship was hovering. There were hundreds of thousands of soldiers surrounding the ship, protecting it under Frieza's orders.

Both Grunkalt and Bardock picked up the pace, and reached their first soldier.

"Under orders of Lord Frieza, stop right the-" The soldier was interrupted as Bardock elbowed him in the gut.

"Outta my way!" Bardock yelled as he flew past the soldier he just him.

"They're trying to get to the ship! Get him!" A soldier yelled, as hundreds of thousands of them swarmed the duo.

One tried to punch Grunkalt in the face, but he dodged and retaliated by hitting him with his tail. Another went for a kick, and was rewarded with a punch to the gut that sent him flying. 3 more tried to blast him with their laser blasters, but Grunkalt overwhelmed them with a bigger blast, incinerating the three. As more and more came to attack, more and more were either killed or incapacitated by the kin of Frieza.

Bardock was faring about the same way. He brutally tackled 5 out of his way as he flew at high speeds towards the space ship.

"FRIEZAAAA! Show yourself, you coward!" He yelled with all the rage of a Great Ape as he flew through the soldiers. Grunkalt, hearing the scream of rage, made quick work of the people in his way, following Bardock to the front of the ship. The soldiers had stopped approaching at this point, knowing that they were outclassed by the two, but they stayed nearby to ambush the two if need be.

As the two made it to the front of the crowd of soldiers surrounding them, the ships top hatch opened, revealing 3 figures. Two were floating beside a floating chair, housing the alien that they were looking for.

"It's Lord Frieza!" The soldiers yelled. "He's come to help us!"

Frieza held a look of stoicism as he sat in his chair, staring out at the two that dared approach him.

"Frieza! We've come to end your rule over this planet! This is your final hour!" Bardock shouted, as he started to charge a blue energy ball in his hand.

"You've ruled over me long enough Frieza! We're here to end you!" Grunkalt followed along, charging bluish-green energy in both of his hands.

Frieza kept his stoic expression, as he slowly raised a single finger up above him.

"Die!" The duo shouted as they simultaneously fired their blasts at him.

Frieza then started to laugh evilly, as a red-orange glow appeared above his finger, swiftly becoming an energy ball 100 times bigger than himself. The growing energy blast sucked in the two blasts, making it even bigger than it was before.

"W-What!?" The duo said to themselves as they watched the ball absorb their attacks.

Still laughing, Frieza flexed his finger, launching the sun-like ball of energy at the two, which also happened to be aimed at the planet. The blast headed towards them, and as it got closer, and more and more soldiers started to die, Bardock and Grunkalt's armor started to rip off of them.

'No... I've failed…' Bardock thought to himself. As he was dying, however, he had one final vision. It was of a man with the same hair as him, squaring off against the tyrant, with a blurry, bluish-green figure his look alike. He started laughing under his breath.

'Kakarot, my son, hear me, destroy Frieza for his crimes, I believe in you." He thought, as his final words came out.

"KAKAROOOOOOT!" He yelled, as his body was disintegrated.

In the distance, a lone space pod that no one noticed flew in the opposite direction of Planet Vegeta. Inside, was a baby with Bardock's hair, crying and wailing, not understanding that his father had just perished, but somehow knew on a subconscious level.

The same thought of failure went through Grunkalt's mind as well, but his mind took a different turn from Bardocks.

'Frieza… I will destroy you!' He yelled in his mind, but only one thing came out of his mind, before his body was distinguished from existence.

"FRIEZAAAAA!" He yelled as his body disappeared, but not from the blast that Frieza had shot. His body simply teleported away, leaving no trace of Grunkalt.

None the wiser to the strange phenomenon that just happened to his kin, nor the space pod flying towards an unknown planet, Frieza laughed maniacally as he watched Plant Vegeta explode.

"Hohohohoho, isn't it glorious Dodoria, Zarbon!? What magnificent fireworks!" Frieza shouted in glee to his two henchmen.

Frieza's laugh carried itself throughout space, causing a shivering feeling to run down the surviving henchmen's backs.

_In The Otherworld_

Slowly, our protagonist opened his eyes, and got up from the green pavement that he was laying on. As he looked around, and remembered what had happened to Bardock and him, one question plagued him above all others.

"Where the hell am I!"

Power Levels:

Frieza (1st Form): 530,000

Grunkalt: 12,500


End file.
